Warriors Advice Column
by KaidaThorn
Summary: It's officially over. Sorry
1. Introduction

**I don't know where this came up but who cares. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. It belongs to the almighty Erin Hunter

* * *

**

This is a little something I came up with. Here you can ask any warrior cat a question or something you need help with. This is what you do

Name of cat(s):

Question:

From:

And presto! That is what you do.

Remember you can ask ANY cat anything you want. Even if they're in StarClan

* * *

**Beware I am high! I **


	2. Violetstar of FrostClanAirClan

**Yay! Anonomys Reviewer. I don't care that it's anonymous I still review. However, I'll get the cats to try their hardest to answer. (I haven't read Firestar's Quest). Oh and you get a cake!

* * *

**

Name of cat(s): Cloudstar,Redstar,Birchstar,Dawnstar,Swiftstar

(All from Firestar's Quest, ancient clans)

Question:

I somehow became leader of two clans by a complete accident. I was born in Frostclan but grew up in the forest of Fireclan, Waterclan, Earthclan, and I am the leader of Airclan. Somehow, don't know how, Frostclan found me and the way leadership works in the clan is that the old leader's kits become the new leader or any other closest relative if there are no kits. If the leader had no family left, then the best friend would take over. So yeah I got stuck with two clans. Then twolegs came and took over the territory Frostclan had settled on and the other clans want to drive them off. How can I keep them in the forest?

From

-Violetstar, Airclan/Frostclan

p.s

Don't forget us we need answers.

-Flamestar, Fireclan

-Silverstar, Waterclan

-Pridestar, Earthclan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloudstar- **You may try to negotiate with them to let you stay. It would be useless if there is bloodshed. You could just combine AirClan and FrostClan together, if they both agree. That would be better than useless bloodshed.

**Redstar-** You should see what the other Clans and both of your own Clans would think if you stayed. If they say you can't stay, try combining both of your Clans toghether. I bet FrostClan wouldn't want to bloodshed the other half of you: AirClan.

**Dawnstar- **You should compromise with the rest of the Clans to stay where you are. If twolegs are taking over FrostClan's territory, see if the other Clan's will help you

**Birchstar- **Flamestar, Silverstar, and Pridestar: You 3 should talk about whether FrostClan may stay on their territory. Violetstar leader of AirClan is also part FrostClan and she's also their leader. Thank of what would happen if you tried to drive away FrostClan. What do you 3 think would happen to AirClan if their leader decided to flee with her other Clan? You must make up a decision whether you will help FrostClan.

**Swiftstar- **Violetstar, if the other Clans decide to chase you off your territory, you need to think up a plan. You need to think of a place where you can go if they drive FrostClan off.

* * *

**Okay, I tried my hardest. I haven't read Firestar's quest yet so I didn't know their personalities. So I have to say, please no questions related to Firestar's Quest. All the cats await questions, except for ones from Firestar's Quest. Review and you get a cookie**

**-KaidaThorn**


	3. Foxpelt of RainClan

**Yay! Another question, I'm so happy. Anyway on with the question!**

**Idea origianally belongs to Cloudfire: Who gave me permission to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The almighty ERIN HUNTER does.

* * *

**

Name of cat: Squirrelflight

Question: What would you do if you love one tom, but he loves a different she-cat, and that she-cat loved that tom? But, also, what would happen if I tell him I love him a little too early? And what if you love another tom, too, and he's much nicer than the other tom! Help me, please!

From: Foxpelt of RainClan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Squirrelflight**: It all depends. What do you think would happen if you told that tom? Would he reject you because he somewhat has a furball for a mate (sorry got carried away)? What does your heart tell you to do? That's what I did to choose Brambleclaw over Ashfur. My heart told me to choose him for some reason.

If your heart tells you to choose the other tom, you should do so. If your heart tells you to confess your love to the tom, even if it is a little early, it's your life to do what you choose.

But this is a decision for your heart to make. If any of these cats have feeling for you, you could tell them first, that way it would be a little easier.

* * *

**Another question I have answered. I'm happy I could help. Review and you get a cookie!**

**-KaidaThorn**


	4. Blazonedheart of RiverClan

**Yay! Another question, I'm so happy. Anyway on with the question!**

**Idea origianally belongs to Cloudfire: Who gave me permission to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The almighty ERIN HUNTER does.

* * *

**

Dear Graystripe,

Lately, I have been having a problem. My house is surrounded by mice...and M00FINZ! And the muffins are on crack, and the mice smoke weed, and they offered my some, but I said no, and now they're on a mad rampage in my backyard, and they're holding my cat and his pet squirrel captive until I surrender to them. How should I get rid of them?

-Blazonedheart of RiverClan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Graystripe- **First of all, Blazonedheart, now that's a cool name (no offense other cats). Now your problem CATS+MICEATTACK! You have yourself a free meal! Cut your cat loose and have you and your make the mice leave. Kill one or two so you can have yourself a snack or meal for you and your Clan. But if those mice won't leave call me over. I could always use a mouse or two.

* * *

**That was a funny question. I don't think I've ever laughed so much while reading a review. **

**PS. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing so far. I really appreciate it!**

**-KaidaThorn**


	5. Flamestorm of ThunderClan

**Yay! Another question, I'm so happy. Anyway on with the question!**

**This wasn't origianlly my idea. It was Cloudfire's and I didn't know that someone thought of it first. Luckily she said I could continue since it's different. So I just want to say, Thank You Cloudfire! I really appreciate your generousity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The almighty ERIN HUNTER does.

* * *

**

Name of cat: Tigerstar

Question: I've always admired you, and I really want to be leader, but I doubt my leader will make me deputy. What do you suggest I do? Kill the current deputy? If so, how do I cover it up?

From: FlamestormofThunderClan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tigerstripe- **Finally! A cat that wants to be leader and one that admires me! Do you know what I did? I killed the deputy of my Clan and that eventually made me become leader! Just wait for a ShadowClan attack. When the current deputy runs off after cats, go of to "help" him. Once you chase the cats off, kill him. You may or may not become deputy. If you don't, don't let anyone know you killed him, and then just do your Clan duties and kill a cat or two!

* * *

**Wow! First question to a dark cat! I bet they're happy. Really happy.**

**-KaidaThorn**


	6. Nightpaw of RiverClan

**Yay! Another question, I'm so happy. Anyway on with the question!**

**This wasn't origianlly my idea. It was Cloudfire's and I didn't know that someone thought of it first. Luckily she said I could continue since it's different. So I just want to say, Thank You Cloudfire! I really appreciate your generousity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The almighty ERIN HUNTER does.

* * *

**

Name of cat: Brambleclaw

Question: My parents treat me as though I'm still a kit, even though I'm an apprentice! They're super protective of me and they never let me do what I want. What can I do to make them realize I'm grown up?

From: Nightpaw of RiverClan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brambleclaw- **Your parents are treating you like a kit because they care for you. However, if you want them to stop you could always talk to them. You could ask them to stop treating you like a kit and tell them a reason why. Tell them that you're grown up now and they don't always need to be super protective of you. They might not always be there to protect you like on hunting patrols or patrolling the border.

* * *

**I give thanks to all the people reviewing. I really appreciate. By the way you can always do more than one question! Review and you get a cookie.**

**-KaidaThorn**


	7. Stealthpaw of SunClan

**Yay! Another question, I'm so happy. Anyway on with the question!**

**Originally Cloudfire's idea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The almighty ERIN HUNTER does.

* * *

**

Cats: Leafpool and Spottedleaf

Question: I recently spoke up at a Clan meeting. Usually I don't, but the leader was making a bad decision. I spoke very well, but they skated over my speech because I was a "new apprentice" and I "didn't know about such matters". We went through with the decision, an attack on a neighbouring Clan, and you know what happened? Half the Clan is in the medicine cat den with serious injuries. The leader pretends that no one tried to warn him not to do this and punished us, and I'm getting annoyed. What can I do to make sure it doesn't happen again?

From: Stealthpaw of SunClan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leafpool- **You should talk to your mentor and leader at the same time. You have some proof that you were right about the warning. Even though you are newly apprenticed they should still listen to you.

**Spottedleaf- **I agree with Leafpool. Apprentices should always have a voice and that's what you did. The whole Clan heard what you said so they should now believe you.

* * *

**Yay, more reviews! I love reviews. By the way people you can also ask normal questions not just advice, even though advice is good.**

**-KaidaThorn**


	8. Sparklingpool of ThunderClan

**Cool! I can do this also during school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. The ALMIGHTY Erin Hunter does**

* * *

Name of cat: Spottedleaf

I want to be a medicine cat but I'm kinda shy to ask. What should I do?

Sparklingpool of ThunderClan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spottedleaf-** If you want to be a medicine cat you can try practicing doing it to yourself when no one's around. That way you may follow your heart and do what pleases you. Once you gain the courage to ask to be a medicine cat, talk to your leader and current medicine cat and ask if you can be a medicine cat.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing this. I really appreciate it.**

-KaidaThorn


	9. Hawkmask of RiverClan

**Whoo! Another Chapter, gotta love it**

**Originally Cloudfire's idea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The almighty ERIN HUNTER does.

* * *

**

Name of cat: Cinderpelt

Question: I really hate Leafpool. I want her to die or at least go away. How can I do that Almight Cinderpelt?

Hawkmask of RiverClan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cinderpelt- **I think it's wrong that you want a cat dead, but if you want Leafpool to go away, just make her and Crowfeather run off together and see which cat dies this time. Just set up a plan to make them fall in love again.

* * *

**I've never seen Cinderpelt think of something evil. Well sorta. Anyway I'll try to post the next one up as soon as I can**

**-KaidaThorn**


	10. Mothwing of RiverClan

**Whoo! Another Chapter, gotta love it**

**Originally Cloudfire's idea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The almighty ERIN HUNTER does.

* * *

**

Name of cat: Leafpool

Where's the best place to find herbs for treating Greencough

Mothwing of RiverClan -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Leafpool- **The best place to find herbs to treat Greencough is that big swampy area, by the place the Clans settled in when we first arrived at the lake. If you can't find any, just come talk to me and I will give you some.

* * *

**This is the first question, that I've seen, to and from a (real) Clan cat. Cool!**

**-KaidaThorn**


	11. Phoenixpaw of ThunderClan

**Whoo! Another Chapter, gotta love it**

**Originally Cloudfire's idea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. The almighty ERIN HUNTER does.

* * *

**Name of cat: Leafpool

I have a crush on this cat in my Clan. Problem is, I don't know how to tell him I love him. If I tell him and he dosen't love me back, he might act differently around me. I don't want our friendship to change. What should I do?

Phoenixpaw of ThunderClan -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leafpool- **If you want to tell him you love him but you don't want to ruin your friendship you can always wait a little bit. Continue being friends with him and act like your normal self. He soon might start getting feelings for you, then you could tell him your feelings. He might even admit his feelings for you.

* * *

**That was a hard one to do in my opinion. Everyone that has reviewed gets a cookie, remember that.**

**-KaidaThorn**


	12. Shadowedmoon of ShadowClan

Name of cat: Squirrelflight

A little while ago, my Clan was attacked by a band of rogues. Some of them chose to remain with us. Now, my sister is falling in love with one of them. I don't know whether to feel happy for her, or feel it's wrong for her to love a tom who only so recently joined the Clan. It's not like she's ignoring me or anything, but I still feel confused. What should I do?

Shadowedmoon, a loyal warrior of ShadowClan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Squirrelflight- **You should feel happy for your sister, if she's happy with this new warrior. She's still being herself, even though she has a mate. It't not like it's a forbidden love, so it's understandable.

**It's so cool that I can answer these during school. Thank god for me being a fast typer. Well, I'll post the rest of the questins as soon as possible.**

**-KaidaThorn**


	13. Moonpaw of WaterClan

**EEK! I forgot to do this last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. The ALMIGHTY Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**Name: Brambleclaw

Hi Brambleclaw, I'm only an apprentice, but I along with three other cats have been chosen to save WaterClan,DarkClan, EarthClan and FireClan. I'm really unsure of if I should go on this dangerous mission leving behind my sisters and mentor and my love with Chipmunkpaw of FireClan, Hollypaw of DarkClan and Beechpaw of EarthClan whom I barely know and are from enemy Clans except for DarkClan who we are for now allied with and go out into the unknown world outside the safty of our Clans to go seeking what starlight must tell us. AND on top of that we have to bring the Clans to a new home in SkyClan knows where so we can be safe again. PLEASE HELP ME!

From: Moonpaw of WaterClan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brambleclaw- **It's alright if you're afraid. I had the same choice to make. It was hard but I did what was best for the Clans. There is a important reason why you were chosen to do this but just think of what would happen if you didn't do this. I think you should do it and see where it leads you

**Sorry about the late update**

**-KaidaThorn**


	14. Flamestorm of ThunderClan 2

**Sorry about the late update. I had advice block (hehe that's a new one, i think). Anyways, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors: Erin Hunter does!

* * *

**

Name of cat: Tigerstar

Thanks, Tigerstar! Your plan worked. I killed the former deputy and am now the deputy of ThunderClan! Only two problems: There's this other cat who wanted to be deputy, and he's as ambitious as I am. I'm afraid he might either find out what I did or kill ME! And if THAT isn't enough, my leader doesn't fully trust me; he thinks I'm too young - and he just doesn't look like he's ever going to die. So if I'm not killed, exiled or replaced, I'll never become leader. Brilliant, huh? Help!

From: Flamestorm of ThunderClan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tigerstar: **Hehehehe. I love helping cats with their evil plans! First, about your first problem. Kill him before he kills you. Cuz, if he kills you, you'll never get to be leader! Next about your current leader. You can find out how many lives he has. Maybe you can sneak some death berries into his fresh kill?? That could work. Soon, you shall be Flamestar, leader of ThunderClan

* * *

**Yay Tigerstar. He's evil but I don't care. He's cool because he's evil. It's Scourge that's not! He chases Butterflies**

**-KaidaThorn-**


	15. Mistsoul of TigerClan

**Sorry about the long wait people. I haven't been able to type stories because we had to get a new computer. I was able to do it at school, but they blocked the website because some idiot was reading 'M' rating stories. We all had to suffer because of one idiot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors: The ALMIGHTY Erin Hunter does!**

* * *

Name of cat(s): Firestar

Question: Well I like this cat who tried to take over a Clan but I don't know if he likes me what should I do?

From: Mistsoul of TigerClan

--

**Firestar: **Well, it all depends if you liked the cat before or after he tried to take over a Clan. If it was before, do you know if he likes you?

A good thing to do is to find a way to talk to him. Even if it means going behind your Clan's back, a lot of that stuff has been happening. By talking to him, you can figure out what made him choose his decision to do that to the Clan. If your heart thinks it's a good reason, you can stay. Love is important in life and you should never ignore your heart. If it's your brain telling you to stay, just listen to your heart and make the best decision.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that still reads this story. It really makes me happy. All of you get a cookie crickets are heard. They're chocolate chip!! Hooray!!**

**-KaidaThorn-**


	16. Authors Note: Story's Over

Sorry to everybody who was interested to this story and had sent in questions to be asked. Everything was just getting too hectic and I had eventually forgotten about this story. Then there's the fact that I fell behind in the _Warriors_ series, and questions were asked about things that were already found out about and it made me feel completely down.

Again, I'm truly sorry. But we had a short, good run with this story :)


End file.
